The Conductor (Infinity Train)
Amelia Hughes Timmens, or also better known as the Conductor, is the main antagonist of the Cartoon Network show Infinity Train ''book one. She is responsible for all of the weird events that have taken place on the train ever since she came and overthrew One-One, the real conductor of the train. She is voiced by Lena Headey, who also played Aunt Grandma, Big Mama, Morgana, Ma-Ma, and Cersei Lannister. In her conductor robot armour, she is voiced by Matthew Rhys, who also played Lloyd Vogel in ''A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood. Personality Initially, Amelia was timid and neglected by most of her peers and even professors. However, her misery turned to happiness when she was with Aldrick and she became joyful, daring, yet somewhat brutish. During her married life with Aldrick, she was at her happiest, until his sudden death does her personality change. Once Aldrick died, she became depressed, downtrodden, and even suicidal before the Infinity Train came and took her. The 30 years she spent in the train made her ruthless, cold-hearted, callous, psychopathic, and outright murderous as it is implied she killed some passengers and transformed them into Ghoms. Appearance Before she was taken onboard the Infinity Train, Amelia was a young woman in her 20s with short brown hair and wears a turtleneck sweater and pants. During her tenure as conductor, she resided inside a robot suit with an oscilloscope-like display in its "eye" that oscillates whenever she speaks and and uses a hooded robe over the head to conceal her identity. After being ejected outside of her robot suit, she is now in her 60s, with wrinkles on her face and covered in glowing numbers from the neck down. Her hair is longer and braided in a pigtail and now wears a gray coat and snow boots in place of a turleneck sweater and regular shoes. Biography Amelia is the main antagonist of the show who had a tragic life of misery before coming on the train. Her only hope and light was Aldrick, a friend of hers since elementary school. The 2 have stuck through every situation imaginable since then, from high school to college. Eventually, Amelia proposed to Aldrick sometime after college, and the two married, living a happy life. However, one day, Aldrick dies suddenly of unknown circumstance (either a car crash or some lethal disease), leaving Amelia devastated. Refusing to live a life without Aldrick, she resolves to commit suicide by jumping off the roof of the university, when she sees the Infinity Train approaching her, which she boards. The moment she steps on the train, she begs One-One to make her a car with Aldrick so she can resume her life as she wanted it to be, but One-One refused. In a fit of rage, she yanked One-One out of the train's control and throws him somewhere in the train, not to be found for 30 years, said years being spent on her making the perfect car with Aldrick in it so she can live peacefully again. On November 22, 30 years later, a young girl named Tulip stumbles on the train while on her way to Oshkosh, Wisconsin, thinking that the train will take her there. Amelia knew about it firsthand, and possibly sends a bright light into her face, knocking her unconscious, allowing Amelia to drop her off in a land made of snow, and watches her from behind a tree as she wakes up, having no idea what happened. Slightly relieved, Amelia flies away to the engine. However, unbeknownst to her, Tulip encounters One-One, who was looking for his "mum" for 30 years. It is unknown how she learned that Tulip possessed One-One, but it is likely that she was notified by the Steward who was sabotaging a car full of corgis after the cat's failure to bring One-One to the engine (mostly Tulip changing her mind). She then appears to the cat in her own car, berating her for her failure to bring One-One to her, and is about to kill her, but changes her mind and beats her up before leaving, but not before telling the Steward to destroy the car as a warning for what's to come should the cat fail again. She starts tracking Tulip down, eventually cornering her in the Ball-Pit car after killing its sole inhabitant and sending the Steward to kill both One-One and the cat, blaming it on Tulip that her friends are dead (despite the cat being Tulip's enemy as well). Suddenly, Atticus leaps out of the wreckage and charges towards Amelia, but she makes short work of him and decaptitates him with a shot to the head, transforming him into a Ghom, and leaves. At the engine, she is seen still hard at work trying to make the perfect train car, when Tulip, One-One, and a Ghom-ized Atticus burst in and demand to change Atticus back. She refuses, and resolves to kill Tulip once and for all and proceeds to ram her. Tulip then takes out a tape and flashes it towards Amelia, and she stayed brainwashed to the screen, giving Tulip enough time to find a blaster and the orb that makes corgis. However, her suit triggered an alarm summoning the Steward, and she promptly destroys the tape, snapping Amelia back to reality. Enraged at seeing what has happened, she makes the Steward kill Tulip, but Atticus charges at her and proceeds to rip her apart, while One-One sneaks from behind to find a way to control the engine. An enraged Amelia chases Tulip throughout the unfinished car, and upon cornering her, she tries to reason with her that she can build a car that suits to Tulip's own needs, thus making her happy. However, a now changed Tulip reveals that she doesn't want it anymore because it just wasn't real. Furious, Amelia grabs her and is about to kill her when Tulip grabs a pipe and shoves it into the suit, breaking it and revealing the hideously deformed Amelia inside. Horrified, Tulip tries to reason with her to cope with her grief instead of fighting it, but she refuses to listen and grabs Tulip by the neck and is just about to kill her when suddenly she is ejected from her robot suit and thrown back into the engine. She sees the Steward's mangled remains and realizes that One-One has taken back his rightful place as conductor of the train. Seeing a happy reunion between the trio, she accepts defeat and is about to walk away when she's stopped by Tulip, asking why did she do all of this, to which Amelia responds to get back to her husband, because she refused to live a life without him. Tulip explains that sometimes things don't always go the way you want them to, and you have to adapt to the changes in life. She reveals to Tulip that she was doomed way before that, showing her number that was past the trillions for all of her misdeeds during the past 30 years. However, Tulip remains optimistic and tells her that she might get a chance to go back to her home someday, like she will. Amelia then sees Tulip off as she enters the portal back to her home. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tragic Category:Usurper Category:Female Category:Remorseful Category:Big Bads Category:Obsessed Category:Redeemed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Saboteurs